Pressure swing adsorption (abbreviated as PSA) has received attention from industries of various countries after emerging as a gas separation technology, with various industries developing and researching this technology competitively and the research has grown rapidly. The working principle of PSA is as follows: utilizing the differences of “adsorption” capabilities of adsorbent molecular sieves towards different gas molecules to separate gas mixtures; after adsorption equilibrium, according to the property that the molecular sieve adsorbs different quantity of gas under different pressures, lowering pressure so that the molecular sieve desorbs the adsorbed gas, the process of which is called regeneration. Currently, two or more columns connected in parallel are generally used in a pressure swing adsorption device, so that pressurization adsorption and depressurization regeneration can be conducted alternately, producing continuous product gas.
Currently, most of the pressure swing adsorption devices in the market, shown in FIG. 3, primarily utilize molecular sieves to separate the gas entered into an adsorption column (tank) 3′ through a conduit 2′ after being compressed by a conventional compressor 1′. The conduit 2′ is provided with a valve 4′ thereon.
Such a device has the following drawbacks: a separated design, excessive parts, a bulky size, a loose structure, high pipe consumption and valve wear, low gas efficiency per unit power, requiring a complex control circuit, resulting in difficulties in synchronization control, poor reliability, and high cost.